Chipped Tooth Tribe
The Chipped Tooth Tribe were the mariners of the Nezumi, Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman having learned their ways from the Yasuki family. They maintained a close alliance with both the Yasuki and the Mantis Clan. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 66 Relatives The Chipped Tooth were distantly related to the Third Whisker Tribe, and they were protective of their reclusive cousins. Way of the Ratling, p. 43 Appearance and Abilities Chipped Tooth Nezumi were smaller than most Ratlings. They tended to have sleek oily black coats that shed water, and in the 12th century they evolved to develope webs of skin between the digits of their paws. They could find land by sniffing the air, even miles from shore. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Territory Gregarious, adventurous and eager for new experiences and sights, they were viewed as reckless by other Nezumi. The Chipped Tooth had very small land territory, in the Yasuki lands, but would spend most of their time in the open sea, which they considered their true domain. Since they began to sail with the Mantis the Chipped Tooth established several burrows in the Islands of Spice and Silk. History Yasuki Lands Chipped Tooth were hunters and gatherers in the southern Yasuki provinces. Enemies of the Empire, p. 101 Sailors In 664 the Chipped Tooth Tribe joined the pirate Yasuki Fumoki as his crew. Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, page ? The Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Masami dispatched scouts to seek out the rumored surviving nezumi crew after Fumoki died in 671. The Crab Clan Champion, Hida Tsuneko, also sought Fumoki's incredible treasures, but they could not be found. The Nezumi were offered positions in the Crab navy due to their great agility, adaptability and cunning, which made them excellent sailors. Legend of the Five Rings, Third Edition, p. 14 Mantis Crew In the 12th century a secret arrangement between the Mantis and Yasuki led to a few Chipped Tooth Nezumi taking positions as crew on Mantis vessels. The Yasuki Merchants were paying the Chipped Tooth Ratlings quite well to spy on their Mantis competitors. They owned two kobune, the M-atflur-tk't and the S'sflur-tk'tk. Fighting the Stained Paw In 1165 the Chipped Tooth, Crippled Bone, Green-Green-White, Tattered Ear, and Third Whisker allied to fight the Stained Paw. Kan'ok'ticheck was chosen as the Chief of Chiefs. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 50 Tomorrow When in 1169 the Chief of Chiefs Kan'ok'ticheck called the entire nezumi race to face Tomorrow, the Chipped Tooth did not answer the call. During the Battle of Tomorrow in Yume-do the nezumi faced and defeated Tomorrow but their link with the Mortal Realm was severed and did not return. Less than fifty nezumi remained at Rokugan. Tomorrow (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Rusty Priske The Last Tribe In 1199 the complete Chipped Tooth tribe moved to the Shinomen Mori, where the immortal Br'nn had summoned all that remained of his people to create the Last Tribe of Nezumi. Scenes From the Empire 41, by Shawn Carman They would be the memory of their people, living on at the edge of human civilization, remembering forever the valor and the sacrifice of the Nezumi people. Resolutions: The Last Tribe (Storyline Torunament) Chieftains The following were the known chieftains of the Chipped Tooth Tribe: See also * Chipped Tooth Tribe/Meta Tribe Chipped Tooth Chieftain Chipped Tooth Category:Nezumi Tribes